gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Roman's Holiday
Roman's Holiday is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is given by Ashley Butler to Johnny Klebitz. Description The mission begins when Ashley phones Johnny and says she is in trouble. Johnny makes his way to her house, when he arrives two of Dimitri Rascalov's men are there. They say that Ashley is in debt to Dimitri and he has not been payed. They tell Johnny that he has to kidnap Roman Bellic or they'll kill Ashley. Johnny goes out to kidnap Roman with the help of Malc. After this mission, Mallorie will discover Roman's kidnapped and call Niko and trigger Hostile Negotiation in Grand Theft Auto IV. Walkthrough You must drive to Malc's location then you both get into his car. At this point you must drive to the "hardware store" where Roman gambles. A cutscene then begins which shows you and Malc putting Roman in the back of your car. Now you need to drive to the warehouse in Bohan and drop Roman off. If you completely stop the car for any reason, such as hitting an object that won't give (like those wooden telephone poles), Roman will pop out of the backseat and attempt to run off. Fortunately he runs very slow and falls a lot. Target his head with a weapon to scare him back into the car. Alternatively you can dial the number of Roman's Taxi Firm (555-2222) and he will come to Johnny and Malc in his car which will save you the journey over to the hardware store in Broker. This also makes the drive over to the warehouse easier as it is less likely that Roman will escape from the car. Trivia * Most will recognize this mission because it explains how Roman was kidnapped in Grand Theft Auto IV. He was later rescued by his cousin from the same warehouse. * Roman soils himself during this mission, this is brought up a second time at the end of Hostile Negotiation. * The name of the mission may be a play on the 1957 film Roman Holiday. * If you call Roman by the number, he will question why Johnny is asking where he is. Johnny will say that two girls want a great ride in a limo, so Roman will accept and arrive in his taxi. He will shout out all possible great places, such as Middle Park, Star Junction and maybe himself. When Johnny and Malc go to him, the kidnapping starts. * Its possible to kill Malc and steal Roman's Taxi after the mission, but it's really hard to steal this. The best way is to phone and wait for Roman, then after cutscene of kidnapping, shoot Malc and take car to the closest parking area (Playboy X's loft). * Ironically, Johnny does not know that Roman's cousin is Niko Bellic, a man previously he worked with during a mission for Elizabeta Torres, although he did mention working with an Eastern European and wondered if Roman would be like him. * At the beginning of the mission, in Ashley's apartment, there is a portrait of Ashley and Johnny together. If observed closely, it will look as though Johnny had bigger hair before the events of TLAD. * After you rescue Roman in Hostile Negotiation, he may text Niko saying that a "biker" kidnapped him. Clearly referring to Johnny. * While being kidnapped, Roman will apologize for many things. (Shitting his pants, women he chased, internet Porn, laughing at Brucie's balls, etc) de:Roman’s Holiday es:Roman's Holiday nl:Roman's Holiday Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned